


Enjoy your stay

by Googleplier



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier





	Enjoy your stay

I Hope You Enjoyed Your Stay

Darks hands were cold. Just like the rest of his body except his lips. Lips that lingered just above her collarbone. So tauntingly close, but not quite there. Lips that had been many places on her, other than her collarbone. Ella was ready. She wanted him. He was just in Ella’s grasp, but she could not get control. She was pinned to the wall so that her back was facing him. Darks cold hands were holding her sides and his soft, warm lips just above her soft spot. Teasingly, Dark slid his tongue slowly down her neck. For Ella, everything was spinning from pleasure. While still dazed, Dark grabbed Ella and threw her onto the bed, on her back. He then pushed her legs apart and presses his tongue on the outside of her panties. “ Please just do it” her words came out shaky. Dark pressed harder against the cloth keeping him from forcing himself inside her. Dark than stood up and slowly walked towards the door. Leaving Ella a hot mess. As he was reaching for the exit he turned and said   
“ I hope you enjoyed your stay”


End file.
